The Truth About Normal
by LanaraofEarth
Summary: Chloe discovers the truth about Clark without the help of any little green meteor rocks.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Title: The Truth About Normal  
  
Author: LanaraofEarth  
  
Rating: PG-13 ish...  
  
Disclaimer: We all know the show Smallville and it's characters aren't mine...although I wish Clark and Lex were....and, so please don't sue me....I'm just borrowing them for a little while...  
  
Note: If you want to post this story on your site please ask me first.  
  
Prologue  
  
Clark Kent sat in the office of the Torch, his eyes fixed on a spot far off in the distance, past the pealing paint on the wall in front of him. Past the wood and pink insulation, past the tree outside, around an old Chevy with rusted blue paint and a flat tire and past the students milling around the school under the noonday sun. His gaze finally came to rest on a lone figure gesturing wildly into the air, her golden tresses dancing in the breeze, her eyes burning with inner fire as she argued with someone Clark didn't recognize, not that it mattered; they weren't who he was interested in. As he continued to watch his best friend debate animatedly with the man a smile graced his features. That was his Chloe, always passionate and ready for a fight. That was one of the things that he loved most about her, she never gave up, she was a spitfire; one of the fieriest creature that he had ever met. She was always searching for the hidden truths of the universe, more specifically, the truths of a small Kansas town with meteor induced paranormal activity. Chloe was the best investigative reporter he knew, a glance at her impressive wall of weird was enough to confirm that. Clark looked over the articles displayed in a supernatural collage, and was reminded of a time when he had thought that, were his friend to ever discover his secret, that he would end up on that wall. That thought had always disturbed him and made him feel more and more alone and alien. Clark shook his head, throwing his dark locks into disarray as he chided himself. How ridiculous he had been back then, terrified of his friend discovering who he was, what he was capable of, he had thought that he would just become another meteor story, something to be investigated, studied, dissected and reported to the world. How foolish he had been.  
  
As if she could feel his gaze on her through the brick and metal, Chloe stopped her arguing for a moment and slowly turned her head in Clark's direction. She stared straight at him and a brilliant smile lit up her features, as their gaze seemed to lock. An answering smile lit Clark's face just before Chloe returned her gaze to the man in front of her. Clark shook his head in amazement, he still wasn't sure how it was that she did that, but it never failed to blow him away. He thanked whatever power existed for bringing her into his life and finding a way to share his secret. As he continued to gaze at her, Clark's mind wandered back to the day that Chloe had finally discovered the truth about him and without a meteor rock in sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: Iner dialogue is encased by *.  
  
  
  
Part 1 -  
  
  
  
It had been a regular Saturday afternoon in Smallville, Kansas as Chloe Sullivan and her best friend Clark Kent walked along the main drag of the town. The two friends were engaged in a heated discussion and Chloe sighed and shook her head at something Clark had said.  
  
"Clark Kent, you're naïveté and determination to make every person basically good is mind boggling. I swear to god if you get any more 'dark cloud and silver lining' on me I am going to start calling you Pollyanna."  
  
Clark frowned down at the girl next to him, "Chloe…"  
  
Chloe raised her hand to stop his next statement, "I'm serious here Clark. Principle Kwan is evil, a creature for the dark force sent to earth to destroy me. Torturing me with endless "school policies" until I finally go insane, and then all that will be left of my pursuits is an article on the paranormal mystery of Mr. Lawson's talking cow Matilda!"  
  
Clark snorted and starting laughing at Chloe's dramatics.  
  
Chloe stopped in her tracks as her best friends laughter reached her ears and narrowed her eyes and sent him what Pete had dubbed the "Sullivan Death Ray".  
  
"That's right, yuck it up, Kent. Cause the paper is only the single most important thing in my life!" *Besides you*, Chloe thought to herself, as she turned her back on Clark and stalked away.  
  
Clark sighed in frustration and called out to her as he ran to catch up with his friend, "Chloe! Chloe, hang on a second…" *Damnit! Way to go Kent. Brilliant move, as usual.*  
  
"Chloe!!! Damnit, Chloe…" Clark caught up to his friend easily, grabbed her arms and swung her around to face him.  
  
Chloe's eyes flashed and her jaw clenched as she came face to face with the man who occupied her every fantasy and the man with the power to break her heart into a million pieces.  
  
She didn't know why she was so angry with him, the paper just meant so much to her and so did he and sometimes…it was just so hard trying to pretend that the snide remarks about her paper didn't hurt or that Clark's obsessions with perfect little Miss Lang didn't kill her a little more everyday.  
  
The hurt she felt was pushed aside and replaced with anger, anger she could handle, the other… that was something best left for introspection later when she was alone in the privacy of her room.  
  
Clark saw her protective walls go up and winced as he realized that he had hurt Chloe.  
  
"Did you want something?!? Cause in case you've forgotten I have an interview to conduct in five minutes." Chloe bit out when Clark continued to stare at her without saying anything.  
  
"I'm sorry, Chloe…" Clark began, but was cut off with a "Whatever", from Chloe.  
  
When she made to move from his grip, Clark held her tighter and searched out her gaze.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you Chloe…I know how important the Torch is to you. I'm sorry…you know how good I am at this…I never wanted to hurt you…I'm so sorry…"  
  
Chloe met Clark's pleading gaze and found herself drowning in their depths. She could see how sorry he was and she knew that he hadn't meant to hurt her. He was a sensitive, loving and caring man and because he was, Chloe sometimes forgot that he was still a guy…and he wasn't perfect. No matter how perfectly he fit into the snug shirt he was wearing at the moment. *BAD Chloe, you're supposed to be annoyed, not enamoured with the man. Damn the man for being so adorable sexy and irresistible. Not even the suave Lex Luther can compete with the puppy dog eyes of one Mr. Clark Kent.* It just wasn't fair how much power he had over her.  
  
During her reverie, the object of her thoughts had continued apologizing; taking her silence as a sign that she was really upset with him. Chloe briefly considered letting his grovelling go on indefinitely and considered the possibilities of having Clark doing anything to make it up to her, but then she saw the almost broken look on his face and all of those thoughts were thrown right out the window.  
  
Chloe raised a hand to silence her friend as she allowed a small smile to cover her face. "Now, really, how is a girl supposed to stay mad at a face like that?"  
  
Clark smiled at Chloe's statement, and felt a lightening of his spirit as he realized that she wasn't as mad as he had thought. Then he felt his cheeks redden slightly as her complement registered.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes at the blush on her friend, but inwardly she was touched by the innocence that he often displayed.  
  
"I'm the one who should be sorry. I guess I've just been hypersensitive when it comes to the Torch lately, you know…after the whole "Lana became Editor" fiasco. I didn't mean to snap at you like that Clark…you didn't deserve it."  
  
Chloe averted her gaze for a moment and that was when their surroundings finally registered, they had reached their destination, the Smallville Savings and Loans.  
  
"Look, what do you say we forget about this whole drama and interrogate the hell out of the Smallville savings and loan manager?"  
  
Clark smiled and nodded his head as he replied, "Lead the way, my lady."  
  
Chloe grinned as Clark opened the door to the building and she stepped inside.  
  
  
  
end part 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Truth About Normal  
  
Author: LanaraofEarth  
  
Rating: PG-13 ish...  
  
Disclaimer: We all know the show Smallville and it's characters aren't mine...although I wish Clark and Lex were....and, so please don't sue me....I'm just borrowing them for a little while...  
  
Note: Words encased with * are inner thoughts of the character.  
  
- Part 2 –  
  
As Clark and Chloe entered the building they noticed that something was off right away. Chloe couldn't see any tellers behind their desks and as she stepped further into the main room she realized that it was eerily quiet.  
  
She turned a questioning gaze to Clark and was about to say something when they were jumped.  
  
Clark was thrown to the ground, as two men dressed in dark clothes tackled him.  
  
Chloe was pulled away from her friend as a large arm wrapped itself around her neck and yanked her backwards. She reacted on instinct and lashed out at her attacker, she slammed her healed boot onto his left foot and then jammed her elbow back into his abdomen.  
  
The man screamed in rage and went to strike her, but Chloe decided to put her kick boxing lessons to good use and she deftly dodged the blow as she delivered a kick to his temple, knocking him to the ground.  
  
Meanwhile, Clark wrestled with his two attackers on the ground, one he easily threw off of him and landed on a table a few feet away, the other managed to slam his fist into his solar plexus, briefly knocking the wind out of him. Clark recovered quickly and threw the other man clear across the room as he stood up.  
  
He hadn't counted on the other man getting back into the game so quickly and fell to his knees as he was struck in the back of the head with the butt of his attackers gun.  
  
Chloe saw Clark go down and yelled out to him in fear. The momentary distraction was enough for her attacker to recover and he tackled her. They rolled around on the ground for a moment, each trying to get the upper hand.  
  
Chloe managed and get on top of the guy and was about to punch his lights out when a gunshot was fired into the air. Chloe immediately looked up and saw one of the men with a gun to Clark's temple.  
  
She quickly raised her hands into the air in surrender, not wanting her best friend to be injured, or worse.  
  
The man beneath her lashed out at her and struck her across the face, sending her sprawling to the ground.  
  
"Chloe!!!!!" Clark screamed, terrified and enraged at the same time. The feeling of wanting to kill someone returned and Clark's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
Chloe groaned as her attacker grabbed a fistful of her hair and mercilessly dragged her to her feet. Chloe's vision swam before her and she was about to verbally lash out at the man when she felt cold steel press against the underside of her jaw.  
  
One of the other men, she vaguely made out that there were four of them, had walked over to her and was starring intently at her with a cruel smirk on his face. "That was quite the dramatic entrance you made there, baby…Welcome to out party."  
  
The man was dressed in a black fatigues, and what looked like bright red hair was hidden beneath a dark knitted hat. The rest of the men were dressed similarly.  
  
The man starting moving his gun along Chloe's jaw slowly, he inched the nozzle over her skin, up to her cheek and seemed to almost caress her face with the gun.  
  
Chloe felt bile rise in her throat as the man's eyes seemed slither along with the gun as he trailed a path down her neck to her chest. "Yeah, well, your men made a hell of a welcoming committee." Chloe bit out harshly as the man continued on with his 'task'.  
  
The man grinned and she felt a shiver run down her spine as his eyes reached hers, "You're quite the fiery creature aren't you? I'm not sure if I should kill you are kiss you."  
  
Clark's eyes flashed and his jaw clenched as he watched the exchange between the man, who seemed to be the leader, and his friend. Clark jerked in the grasp of his capture as he called out, "You stay the hell away from her!"  
  
The man turned to Clark as if he was just noticing him, walked directly over to him and struck him across the face with his gun.  
  
The man spoke quietly but menacingly as Clark lifted his head, not at all fazed by the blow; "Don't talk, boy…unless you would like me to fashion you a new mouth…say…in your chest…"  
  
"NO!" Chloe screamed and fought against her captor, ignoring the sharp pain as he gripped her wrists harder.  
  
Clark just glared at the leader. He wasn't afraid of him; the man's bullets wouldn't kill him.  
  
The man seemed to see the lack of fear and his brow furrowed for a moment as he spoke quietly, "You're not afraid of me are you?" Suddenly, the leader seemed to come to a realization and he leaned in closer to the young man.  
  
Clark remained silent as he did so, until the mans mouth was next to Clark's right ear, "But…I bet that you are afraid of me…just not for yourself…for that little fox over there…Am I right?" At that the man pulled back and there was a dangerous glint in his eyes.  
  
Terror filled Clark as he realized the man knew his weakness; Chloe. Clark could tell by the look in his eyes that the man would have absolutely no problem with using this bit of information to his utmost advantage.  
  
Suddenly the man holding Chloe spoke up, "Cade, let's just stick these two with the rest of them and get on with our business. @#%$ playing with them, we need to get out of here before the cops find out we're here."  
  
The leader turned back to his comrade and remained silent for a moment, contemplating his next move before replying.  
  
"You're so eager to end this shindig, Bruse?"  
  
The man seemed to relent somewhat "Well, it's just that we don't want to get caught or nothin', right Cade?"  
  
Cade cocked his head to the side as he spoke, "If you followed my orders without questions then we won't." he warned before he continued, " Bruse, you and Hale take these two back and put them with the others..."  
  
Cade then turned to the only man not currently occupied, "Raff, get back to the vault and work on cracking it."  
  
The three men nodded, seemingly content with the orders and Cade approached Chloe again.  
  
He slid the gun over cheek as he whispered, "We will have to continue out 'talk' later, foxy."  
  
"Can't wait, only by then I hope to be the one wielding the gun."  
  
Cade's laugh reverberated through the room as Clark watched the two warily.  
  
Cade waved his gun in the direction of the back of the building, and Bruse and Hale dragged their respective captives out of the room.  
  
Cade watched them go; *this is going to be more fun than I thought*.  
  
- End Part 2 - 


	3. Chapter 3

A thousand apologies for not posting sooner, this part has been giving me grief.  
  
This part kinda slow...but I promise that things will pick up in the upcoming chapters.  
  
I also apologize for any tense errors....tenses elude me…. ( (  
  
Soo…hope you like it and, as always, comments and criticisms are welcome. :)  
  
And thanks for all of the notes of encouragement guys!!!  
  
Lanaraofearth  
  
  
  
****************  
  
  
  
Title: The Truth About Normal  
  
Author: LanaraofEarth  
  
Rating: PG-13 ish...  
  
Disclaimer: We all know the show Smallville and it's characters aren't mine...although I wish Clark and Lex were....and, so please don't sue me....I'm just borrowing them for a little while...  
  
  
  
Note: Words encased with * are inner thoughts of the character.  
  
  
  
- Part Three -  
  
  
  
Chloe and Clark were led at gunpoint to a storage area at the back of the Smallville Savings and Loans near the vault. Once there, they were thrown against the wall to their right and told to sit.  
  
Clark glared darkly at the two men, before quickly taking in their surroundings. There were seven other people against the wall, two female employees, the manager, the security guard and two customers and a child; one was an older male, whom Clark recognized as Mr. Watts from the Smallville Market and the other was Mrs. Evans, his drama teacher and her six-year-old daughter, Kylie.  
  
  
  
A voice suddenly called out to him and Clark turned in the direction of the sound and realized that it was Mrs. Evans.  
  
"Clark, Chloe? Are you two alright?"  
  
Clark opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Bruse "NO talkin'! Got it? Unless you want me to shoot you."  
  
Clark made to retort angrily, but was stopped short by the gentle pressure of Chloe's hand on his forearm. She shook her head, NO, and Clark's jaw clenched as he relented.  
  
Clark gave Chloe's hand a squeeze before he took another look at the group of hostages.  
  
The security guard had a nasty bump on his head, which was bleeding and one of the tellers seemed to be trying to slow it down with a cloth.  
  
Everyone else seemed all right, *physically*, Clark amended.  
  
Bruse, the man who had attacked Chloe, took up a position on the opposite wall by the vault, watching the hostages, while the man named Raff struggled to open it.  
  
Hale had disappeared back out front, probably to confer with Cade.  
  
Clark felt his stomach turn over as he thought about the way the leader had looked at Chloe. The man was dangerous, unstable. There had been a malicious gleefulness in Cade's gaze when he had discovered Clark's weakness and it terrified Clark. Cade didn't seem to be like the others, it was almost as if he wanted to be here, but the rest of them were here out of necessity, needing the cash.  
  
Chloe ran a slightly shaky hand through her hair as she too looked to the other hostages.  
  
They all looked terrified, even Mr. Petrie looked scared, although, Chloe conceded, the man was spineless; and she figured that it probably wouldn't take much to make the man pee his pants.  
  
Chloe winced and sucked in a breath suddenly as her fingers ran over the growing welt on the right side of her face where the steroid junkie named Bruse had struck her.  
  
Clark heard her intake of breath and his scrutiny of the room was forgotten as he turned to Chloe.  
  
"Chloe? Are you ok?" Clark asked, worry creasing his brow.  
  
Chloe tried to smile reassuringly at her friend, touched by his obvious concern for her, but only hissed again as her tender flesh protested the movement.  
  
"Peachy. I always watched the WWF and thought 'hey I want one of those cool welts on my face', so I'm ecstatic."  
  
Chloe tried to hide her fear behind the biting sarcasm. It wasn't as if people hadn't tried to kill her before…but it was the way that Cade had looked at her. The sick gleam in his eye that felt like a physical touch; Chloe had felt violated just being in its path.  
  
Clark frowned at his friends attempt at nonchalance and he lifted his left hand towards Chloe's face.  
  
Chloe shrank back slightly, but then chided herself, *this is Clark* and he wasn't about to do anything to hurt her; *at least not physically* she corrected.  
  
As his fingers made a soft contact, Chloe had to bite her lip to stop from moaning out load. Tingles of pleasure ran down her spin at the simple, but infinitely sweet touch. Chloe knew that this was definitely the wrong time to be indulging in her impossible fantasies, but she couldn't help herself, it just felt so good. *God*, Chloe thought to herself, *I could so easily become addicted to this*.  
  
Clark gingerly slid his fingers along the now slightly swollen side of Chloe's face. He felt the heat radiating off of her skin as it healed itself and Clark wished that one of his powers was healing.  
  
Rage filled his being as he looked upon the mark on Chloe's face; *how dare anyone touch her, hurt her*. Clark felt himself becoming more and more angry as he starred at it and he knew, that given a chance, he would make that son of a bitch pay.  
  
As that thought registered in his mind, Clark wrenched his hand back in shock. *What am I thinking? Make him pay?* Clark had never felt such rage before…not even when his Dad had been framed by the crooked cop from Metropolis a few months ago.  
  
It was like his entire being screamed out against the idea of anyone hurting…or touching his Chloe. Clark's frown deepened, *my Chloe? Since when is she mine? I'm in love with Lana, not Chloe…so why do I feel this way?*  
  
Chloe watched Clark fall deeper into his thoughts; hurt by the way he had pulled back to abruptly. *Maybe he realized what he was doing, and who he was doing it to*Chloe thought bitterly. *Who are you kidding Sullivan, you're no match for the shinning innocence of Miss Lana Lang with her dark locks, shy smile and big brown doe eyes.*  
  
Chloe was pulled from her self-recrimination as the one called Raff swore loudly before storming out of the room, no doubt going to find Cade.  
  
Chloe felt a cold chill run down her spine at the thought of being near that man again. *Get a grip Sullivan*, she mentally chided herself, *you have to play it cool, don't let the animals see your fear… and try to find a way out of this mess. Intrepid reporter, right?*  
  
Never one to just sit back and let someone else take the steering wheel of her life, Chloe surveyed her surroundings again. There were shelves with various banking items on it and what looked like a storage closet beside that.  
  
Then, something caught her eye; beside the door to the closet there was a fire extinguisher. *Bingo*, Chloe internally yelled. She could use the spray to stun and confuse them, then knock them out with the can. *Thank you Hollywood Blockbuster movies*  
  
Chloe told Cade that they next time they met that she would be the one with the gun, and she had every intention of keeping her word.  
  
*Problem…there are nine hostages…would that distraction give everyone enough time to get out?* Chloe wondered. Any plan that they came up with would be risky. Chloe grit her teeth, wishing that the door to the back lot was on their side of the building.  
  
Clark shook himself from his thoughts in time to see Chloe's intense scrutiny of a fire extinguisher to her right. Immediately, he knew what his friend was thinking. Chloe Sullivan was not the kind of girl who sat back and did nothing, especially when her life, or the life of her friend, was involved.  
  
Clark reached out to Chloe and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Chloe jumped and whirled around, then swatted the hand on her shoulder as she hissed, "Jesus, Clark. Scare me to death why don't you…you only just knocked off another of my nine lives. Do you …"  
  
Chloe's nervous rambling came to a stop as Clark gently placed a stilling finger on her lips.  
  
Chloe's eyes widened at the contact and gulped audibly in the quiet of the room. She suddenly had the thought of sucking his digit into her mouth, then mentally smacked herself; *bad Chloe, bad girl…definitely NOT good thoughts…breathe…in, out…in, out…*  
  
Clark withdrew his finger with a sheepish look and whispered, "Chloe, I know what you're thinking…"  
  
Chloe's eyes widened impossibly farther as she whispered, "You do?"  
  
Clark frowned slightly at the look on her face, but responded, "Yes…and it's too dangerous to attempt. I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially not you."  
  
It was Chloe's turn to frown in confusion, but when she saw Clark indicate in the direction of the fire extinguisher, she almost sighed in relief.  
  
"Oh… I thought…never mind…wait…Clark, we can't just sit here and do nothing."  
  
Clark interrupted, "I agree, but we need to come up with a plan that involves more than just a fire extinguisher."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes heavenward, as if to say 'duh'. " I know that Clark. But, it's a start…I."  
  
Chloe halted mid thought as Raff came back, followed closely by Cade and Hale.  
  
Cade strode in their direction and winked at Chloe before descending on Mr. Petrie.  
  
The leader dragged the frightened manager to his feet before slamming him against the wall behind him.  
  
"You told me that the silent alarm was down Mr. Petrie…but my associate tells me that isn't so…is that right? Did you lie to me Mr. Petrie?" Cade spoke quietly, but fiercely as he pressed his arm into the manager's throat.  
  
Mr. Petrie's eyes were practically bulging and he coughed as his air supply was cut off, "No…. I …I didn't think that it had been fixed yet…it shouldn't have been done until tomorrow…I swear…"  
  
Cade shook his head, "I think that you're lying to my Mr. Petrie and I HATE being lied to."  
  
With that a loud crack resounded through the room, followed quickly by a howl of pain from Mr. Petrie.  
  
Cade angrily slammed the man against the wall and twisted the managers now broken wrist in his grasp, causing Petrie to cry out.  
  
"You have now put everyone in this room in serious jeopardy Mr. Petrie, because the police are probably on their way, which means the chances of any of you getting out of here alive just shrank considerably." 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Truth About Normal  
  
Author: LanaraofEarth  
  
Rating: PG-13 ish...  
  
Disclaimer: We all know the show Smallville and it's characters aren't mine...although I wish Clark and Lex were....and, so please don't sue me....I'm just borrowing them for a little while...  
  
  
  
- Part 4 -  
  
  
  
Cade starred hard into at Mr. Petrie for a moment, before the man was thrown to the floor.  
  
He then turned to his men, who were watching with a mix of fear, annoyance and anger.  
  
"Hale, you go and secure the front doors, barracade them, then start covering the windows. I don't want anyone to be able to see in here. And take the old man with you, get him to help and if he tries anything…kill him."  
  
Hale nodded his ascent, went over to Mr. Watts, pulled him to his feet and then lead him out of the room with the nuzzle of the gun at his back.  
  
Cade then turned to the man who had been fiddling with the vault.  
  
"Raff, leave that for the moment, go and secure the back door. The cops will probably try to open it."  
  
Raff nodded also and then scurried out of the room.  
  
Cade's gaze then slithered across the room and came to rest on Chloe.  
  
Chloe's chin lifted defiantly and she met his gaze; she'd be damned if she gave him the satisfaction of seeing her cower in fear.  
  
Cade smirked at the rebellious move and he slowly made his way over to his fox.  
  
The minute Clark saw Cade take a step in Chloe's direction he jumped to his feet and stood in front of her. He wasn't about to let this sick creep do anything to Chloe.  
  
He would die first.  
  
Cade's eyes narrowed dangerously as Clark took a protective stance before his fox.  
  
The boy was starting to get on his nerves.  
  
Cade quickened his step until he was face to face with Clark.  
  
"I suggest that you remove yourself from my path, boy, or I will be forced to kill that sweet little girl over there." With that Cade turned, pulled out his gun and aimed it at Mrs. Evans daughter.  
  
Mrs. Evans screamed and covered her daughter, but before Cade could utter another threat, Chloe spoke.  
  
"Leave her alone, Cade."  
  
Both Cade and Clark turned to her, Cade wore a self-satisfied smirk and Clark's expression was pained and terrified. Chloe was fairly certain that she had never seen that look on his face before.  
  
Then she figured out why…he was afraid for her.  
  
Chloe would have analysed that revelation further, but the sound of a gun's safety being released brought her attention back to the present.  
  
Chloe started to push past Clark, but was stopped by a hand on her arm.  
  
"Chloe..no…you ca…"  
  
Chloe was the one to rest a finger on Clark's lips this time, but Clark was too frightened and geared for a fight to really think about it.  
  
"Clark, it's ok. I'll be alright. You have to let me go now, Clark."  
  
Clark shook his head vehemently, he didn't know why, but he was terrified of letting her out of his reach.  
  
Chloe lifted herself onto her toes and placed a soft kiss on Clark's forehead, before smiling sadly up at him.  
  
She met his gaze, pleading him to let her go as he pleaded with her not to.  
  
After a moment, Chloe lowered her gaze and walked past Clark to Cade.  
  
The smirk hadn't left the man's face and in fact, it even seemed to grow as Chloe drew closer, or so she thought. It was the most sickening thing she had ever witnessed.  
  
When she reached his side Cade lowered his arm.  
  
Chloe released a breath she hadn't known she was holding, but Cade heard her and the gleam returned to his eyes.  
  
"A wise choice, fox. I knew that you were the brains of the operation. That's why I want you by my side, so I can watch you. Plus, I don't trust your boy over there. He looks foolish, like the big man who likes to play hero. This way, he won't dare make a move. Will you, boy?"  
  
The last part was directed at Clark, who was still standing, and he narrowed his gaze.  
  
Chloe remained silent, not wanting to antagonize Cade further at the moment. She truly hadn't known whether he would refrain from killing Kylie or not.  
  
Cade and Clark's gaze's locked intensely, and the two fought for dominance for a number of moments before Cade let out a short snort, grabbed Chloe roughly by her upper left arm and pulled her towards the vault.  
  
Cade walked up to Bruse and nodded in Clarks direction as he stated, "Watch him."  
  
Bruse nodded.  
  
Just as Cade was about to drag Chloe out of the room he stopped and cocked his head to the side, as if listening to something.  
  
A moment later, the sound of sirens filtered through the walls.  
  
Cade then turned to Chloe and leaned in close to her, until she could feel his breath against her neck. "I think that it is time to welcome some more guests, Fox."  
  
With that, Cade linked arms with Chloe and pulled her out of the room.  
  
As he did, Chloe caught Clark's gaze, their eyes locked and held until, with a sharp tug, she was gone. 


	5. Chapter 5

Wow….no writing for a few days and then it is like I am on some writing kick or something.  
  
I just can't stop. ( Which, you know…oww stiff fingers.  
  
But it's been fun.  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
Title: The Truth About Normal  
  
Author: LanaraofEarth  
  
Rating: PG-13 ish...  
  
Disclaimer: We all know the show Smallville and it's characters aren't mine...although I wish Clark and Lex were....and, so please don't sue me....I'm just borrowing them for a little while...  
  
Note: Words etc. in * are a character's inner thoughts/dialogue.  
  
- Part 5 -  
  
  
  
The sound of the police sirens grew louder and louder as Cade pulled Chloe further into the main room of the Smallville Savings and Loans.  
  
The flashing police lights could be seen through the sheets of paper now taped to the building's front windows.  
  
Hale and Mr. Watts had worked hard at getting the windows blocked quickly and they looked to be about nearly finished.  
  
Raff entered the room briefly before hurrying back in the direction of the vault.  
  
Cade dragged Chloe over to one of the desks on the left side of the room, pulled out the rolling chair and ordered her to sit on it.  
  
Once she was seated, Cade undid the buckle on his belt.  
  
Cold, hard fear…followed closely by revulsion shot through Chloe. * He isn't…not…no…. this isn't happening… *  
  
Cade saw the look in her eyes and smiled maliciously down at her, "You are a foxy one, aren't you? You'll have to wait until later, though. We've got to welcome our new arrivals outside remember?"  
  
Chloe almost sighed out loud, but held herself in check, and instead retorted, "How could I forget? You did such a bang up job last time."  
  
Cade grinned and crouched down in front of Chloe as he held his belt taut out in front of him. "I'm glad I made such an impression on you, fox."  
  
Then he leant forward and pressed the worn leather into her chest.  
  
Chloe's jaw tightened and she glared at the man before her.  
  
Cade only smiled and leaned farther in, until he was face to face with her.  
  
Chloe turned her head to the side in disgust as Cade slid the belt into the buckle and gave it a tight yank.  
  
Chloe jumped in surprise, but kept her head sideways.  
  
When he was finished Cade remained where he was and spoke quietly again, "I wonder if I should try that kiss now…what do you think? It would be a lot easier now that wonder boy isn't around. Maybe I should just…kill him and get it over with."  
  
Chloe whipped her head around to face Cade and glared daggers at the man.  
  
"You wouldn't…you need him and the rest of us as hostages. If you start killing us off, the police are liable to just come in here with guns blazing."  
  
  
  
Cade then reached over to the table beside him and grabbed a plastic tie for boxes then returned to Chloe.  
  
Cade nodded in thought, "Yes…but what a way to go!"  
  
Chloe decided that perhaps giving the psycho man with the gun ideas wasn't the best thing in the world to be doing at that moment.  
  
"You're insane…don't you want to get out of here?"  
  
Cade just gave her his maniacal grin and turned her chair around before grabbing her wrists and securing them in the tie, tugging on the ends harshly.  
  
Chloe bit her lip to keep from crying out as the plastic bit into her skin.  
  
Cade saw her wince and bent closer, "Did that hurt, foxy? I've been wanting to tie you up ever since I first saw you."  
  
Chloe couldn't help the angry retort that burst force at that comment, "Right…cause that's the only way any woman would get within a hundred miles of you."  
  
Cade shook his head, but continued smiling as he spoke, " Life is pain, fox. That is all that it is, pain…and death. That is all that we have to look forward to. Why not enjoy it?"  
  
Disbelief was written plainly across Chloe's face as she replied, "You have GOT to be kidding me, first you hold me hostage and NOW you're spouting philosophy at me? This day just keeps getting better and better."  
  
Cade seemed to loose it then and he slammed Chloe's chair back against the table behind her. He starred hard at her for a moment, and Chloe knew that one of the threads holding the man's sanity together had just snapped.  
  
Cade pushed away from her suddenly, then strode over to Hale, grabbed some duct tape and a piece of wood that was lying on the table and turned back towards Chloe.  
  
Chloe's eyes widen in fear as she saw Cade pick up the piece of wood…she knew exactly what was going to happen next and shook her head vehemently, "No…look, you want me to be quiet, then I'm quiet, ok? I...NO…NOO!!"  
  
Mr. Watts, who had been watching the exchange, started to chase after Cade as he called out to him "Now, you just wait a minute there…I don't think that's necessary…just leave the girl alone would you!!!"  
  
Cade whirled around toward MR. Watts and Chloe barely had time to shout out, "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" , before Cade drew his gun and fired.  
  
Mr. Watts' eyes went impossibly wide as the force of the blow cause him to stumble backwards. Blood started to seep through his white dress shirt, and Mr. Watts pressed his hand to the gaping wound, then, as if in a daze, brought it up and starred at his blood caked palm.  
  
Chloe screamed as she watched the grocer's eyes roll back into his head, before he fell to the ground.  
  
Cade turned back to Chloe as she continued to scream, marched over to her while ripping a piece of the tape and covered her mouth.  
  
Tears streamed down over Chloe's cheeks as she starred in horror at the now lifeless body of Mr. Watts.  
  
Cade smiled down at her, "there…that's better."  
  
Chloe barely heard him; she barely made out screams and the sound of a fight coming from the back room.  
  
Chloe heard only one thing: * this is my fault…this is my fault…this is my fault… *.  
  
  
  
- End Part 5 - 


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next part to the story, part seven is almost done and I should have it up within the hour.  
  
Sorry for taking so long.  
  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
  
Title: The Truth About Normal  
  
Author: LanaraofEarth  
  
Rating: PG-13 ish...  
  
Disclaimer: We all know the show Smallville and it's characters aren't mine...although I wish Clark and Lex were.... and, so please don't sue me.... I'm just borrowing them for a little while...  
  
Note: Words etc. in * are a character's inner thoughts/dialogue.  
  
  
  
- Part 6 -  
  
  
  
  
  
The minute Clark lost eye contact with Chloe; he turned to the wall beside him.  
  
  
  
To Bruse, and anyone else who might have been watching, Clark was just blindly staring at the wall, but in reality…he had been staring through it.  
  
  
  
Clark used his powers of sight to look through the wall and into the main room of the bank. * Damnit, Chloe why do you have to try and be all brave all of the time. *  
  
  
  
Clark was terrified that he wouldn't be able to help her in time if anything happened, not even with his super speed. * Why did you have to leave the room, Chloe? Why did you go with him…I could have taken Cade out…I should have taken the bastard out…damnit why didn't I? Because you were frightened that Cade might hurt her…but he still might…. and it would be my fault…my fault for not protecting her like I was supposed to. *  
  
  
  
Clark shook himself from his thoughts as he watched Cade lead Chloe over to the chair and then undid his belt.  
  
  
  
Cold, hard fear ran through him at that moment and he scrambled to his feet, he wasn't about to let Cade do anything to Chloe. As Cade finished removing his belt, Clark felt another sensation fill him, rage; * You bastard…don't you touch her…don't you touch her…*  
  
  
  
Clark couldn't just sit there and let Cade do God knew what to Chloe; that wasn't going to happen.  
  
  
  
Bruse had been watching Clark and the minute he had risen to his feet, Bruse had raised his gun, only he didn't level it at Clark.  
  
  
  
He'd seen how the boy had reacted when Cade had threatened the life of the little girl.  
  
Bruse quickly walked over to the girl, grabbed her by the scruff of her top and pulled her against him, pointing the gun at her temple.  
  
When Clark turned to move, he saw Bruse and his hostage.  
  
Clark's jaw clenched as a war waged savagely within him.  
  
He couldn't just sit back down and watch as Cade…Clark shook himself from his thoughts as he ground his teeth together.  
  
Clark's eyes blazed with tightly wound emotions as he very reluctantly sat back down.  
  
Clark's mind was whirled with possibilities. He knew that he could take out Bruse and the other guy, Raff, who was in the vault; it would be like swatting flies. That wasn't a problem. The problem was that there were seven other people in the room who could be hurt if Clark made the wrong move at the wrong time.  
  
But he couldn't give up; he needed to get to Chloe…to protect her.  
  
Clark wasn't sure why he suddenly felt such a strong need to protect her, but he did. He needed to know that she was all right. If anything happened to her, anything…it would be his fault.  
  
He needed to get to Chloe…now.  
  
* Okay Clark, focus…use those investigative skills Chloe taught you…Chloe…Stop it! You have to focus…you can't help Chloe if you don't focus… * Clark took a deep breath and turned to see if Bruse was still watching him.  
  
He wasn't.  
  
Clark used that opportunity to scan the area around him, trying to find a way to protect the hostages while making sure that they couldn't see him using his abilities.  
  
Kylie was in serious danger as Bruse held her close to him, but Clark could use his body s a shield for her once he disabled Bruse.  
  
But, the others would still be in the line of fire.  
  
Clark continued to scan the room and his gaze landed on the storage closet; * Perfect! Jump the gunmen, and while they're busy with me, the others can get themselves to safety. Now I just need to fill them in on the plan. *  
  
  
  
Clark turned to his teacher Mrs. Evans for assistance, but she was too distraught over her daughter being held at gunpoint and as such couldn't be much help.  
  
Next, he turned to the teller that had been tending to the security guard earlier. She had looked like someone who had a handle on their emotions, someone who had seemed to keep calm after everything that had happened; someone who could help Clark.  
  
Clark shifted slightly on the ground, so that he was facing the teller, but so that Bruse wouldn't suspect him of anything.  
  
When the teller lifted her head a moment later, Clark caught her gaze and thought, * I hope this works. *  
  
Clark gazed intently at her for a moment, trying to convey to her that he was going to attempt something.  
  
The teller's eyes widened in realization and shook her head vehemently at Clark, not wanting him to get hurt.  
  
Clark wouldn't relent. He quickly checked to make sure that Bruse wasn't looking before he directed her eyes to the storage closet.  
  
Clark would have used his super speed to write the teller a note or something, but he couldn't risk alerting the man guarding them that he might be up to something.  
  
He would play that trump card when the time was right.  
  
Clark indicated with his head what he wanted the teller to do.  
  
The teller seemed to understand and sighed before nodding her head in assent; she would help him.  
  
Clark took a deep breath. * Thank God *  
  
An overwhelming need to see Chloe over took him then and he slowly turned his gaze back to Chloe in the main room.  
  
Clark's felt as if his heart were in his throat as he focused on his best friend.  
  
* She's ok *  
  
Relief flooded Clark and he ran a hand through his dishevelled locks.  
  
He could only see her from behind, he wrists were bound by something plastic and they were red.  
  
Knowing that she had been hurt at all angered Clark, but he calmed himself down.  
  
He would give the men what was coming to them very shortly.  
  
  
  
Clark turned back to Bruse then and was about to warn the teller that he was going to make his move, when all hell broke loose.  
  
Suddenly, screams erupted from the other room, from Chloe.  
  
"NO….NOOOO!"  
  
Clark was on his feet faster than the human eye could process and turned to the main room in time to see Cade coming towards Chloe with a large piece of wood in his hand.  
  
"CHLOE!!!"  
  
There was no doubt in Clark's mind as to what the man intended to do with it either.  
  
Clark made his move.  
  
He ran in super speed at Bruse, wrenched Kylie from his grasp and backhanded him, throwing the man across the room with the force of the blow.  
  
Clark turned to tell the teller to get everyone out of there when more screaming and then the sound of a gun shot ran out.  
  
Clark's heart stopped. * CHLOE!!!!! *  
  
All rational thought came to a screaming halt in that moment and Clark's only thought was of getting to Chloe.  
  
The teller needed no encouragement and quickly gathered the other hostages in the storage closet and slammed the door shut behind her.  
  
Clark briefly registered the fact that the teller had gotten everyone out of harms way as he dealt with Bruse. He was beyond all thought; all he knew was that Chloe needed him.  
  
Clark stalked over to the Bruse, grabbed his arm in a painful grip, pulled him towards the vault and tossed him in.  
  
Bruse slammed into Raff, who had been about to exit the vault and they fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
Clark slammed the door to the vault shut and twisted the metal knob, sealing them in.  
  
Then he was gone. His only thought was of getting to Chloe.  
  
  
  
- End Part 6 - 


	7. Chapter 7

- Part 7 -  
  
  
  
Clark came to a halt as he rushed into the main room of the Smallville Savings and Loans.  
  
His gaze immediately locked onto Chloe, who was slumped over in her chair.  
  
* No! * Clark's heart beat wildly in his chest as he ran to her side.  
  
It only took him a second to snap the hard plastic holding her wrists, and then he struggled frantically with Cade's belt as he tried to free her.  
  
As soon as the belt was loosened Clark fell to his knees before Chloe, his eyes desperately searching hers, and scanning her body as he tried to find out whether she was alright.  
  
His hands gripped her shoulders and shook her slightly as he called out to her in a pained and terrified voice.  
  
"Chloe…Chloe, please…please speak to me, Chloe are you alright? Chloe!!!!"  
  
Chloe vaguely heard someone speaking to her, but her gaze and mind were fixed on the corpse of Mr. Watts and the knowledge that she had caused his death.  
  
It was her fault that he was dead. If she hadn't been so cocky with Cade, if she had just kept her mouth shut none of this would have happened. Cade wouldn't….  
  
Clark ran his hands over his friend. * No blood…I can't find any blood… *; she seemed alright, she hadn't been shot.  
  
* Thank God…I don't know what I would have done if she… * Clark shoved that thought aside. He didn't want to think about that; he couldn't.  
  
She was alive; that was all that mattered.  
  
When the silence stretched on Clark realized that something wasn't right. Chloe hadn't spoken a word since he had found her.  
  
It was then that Clark noticed that she was starring at something behind him and he turned to see what it was.  
  
Mr. Watts' lifeless body, lying in a pool of his own blood was what met Clark eyes.  
  
Clark inhaled sharply.  
  
* Mr. Watts…no… *  
  
As if in daze, Clark slowly moved over to the body of the grocer and carefully placed his fingers on the man's wrist, but there was no pulse.  
  
Clark sighed and ran a hand over his face. * I should have been here. I could have saved him. I… *  
  
The sound of movement from behind him brought Clark back to reality.  
  
Seeing Clark at Mr. Watts body had managed to snap Chloe out of her shock and she was struggling to get the belt the rest of the way off of her body.  
  
Chloe was almost panicking in her desperation to get it off of her.  
  
Clark was at her side in an instant and covered her hands with his. They were shaking fiercely and Clark managed to fully removed the belt from his friend.  
  
"Mr. Watts?"  
  
Clark sighed as the sound of Chloe's voice reached his ears, he had almost been afraid that he might never hear it's sweet sound again.  
  
Clark met Chloe's gaze as he answered her question in a soft tone, "He's dead Chloe…"  
  
Chloe nodded as she wrapped her arms around herself and starred the body again.  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
Chloe's view of Mr. Watts was cut off as Clark moved in front of her.  
  
When she refused to meet his gaze, Clark cupped her face lovingly in his hands and forced her to meet his gaze. "Chloe…I'm sor"  
  
Chloe cut him off, "Clark…"  
  
Suddenly, a huge smile lit up Clark's face. It was as if, just by saying his name, Clark knew that she was alright.  
  
It finally hit him, * Chloe's alright…she's alive *  
  
He suddenly had an overwhelming need to hold her and he pulled her into his arms.  
  
Clark held on to her tightly, afraid to let her go, as fresh tears sprang to his eyes.  
  
Chloe sank into the warm embrace and rested her head on Clark's broad shoulder.  
  
She pushed away all thoughts, forgot where they were and just let the feeling of safety and bliss wash over her as she snuggled further into Clarks embrace.  
  
Chloe knew in that moment, that nothing would ever feel as sweet as being in this man's arms while feeling the beat of his heart beneath her ear.  
  
Clark stroked Chloe's hair reverently as he gave a silent thanks to any "higher" beings for looking out for her and keeping her safe.  
  
* God…, she's so warm…so vibrant, just like always…her flame hasn't been dimmed…so soft… *  
  
Clark pulled Chloe tighter against him as his hands gripped the supple flesh beneath.  
  
Clark didn't know why, but holding her in his arms felt so…right…like he had come home.  
  
* Which is ridiculous, since I love Lana…right? *  
  
Clark pushed that thought aside as he pressed another soft kiss to the crown of Chloe's head. None of that truly mattered right now. All that mattered was that Chloe was safe and alive and in his arms.  
  
After a few moments, Clark pulled back and gazed fondly into her eyes.  
  
Chloe lifted her eyes and almost gasped at the tempest of emotions she could see in Clark's stare.  
  
She had always been able to read the man like a book, but never once had she seen anything like what she was currently seeing.  
  
There was a deep pain in his eyes and fear…fear for her…something which completely amazed Chloe.  
  
Wasn't the man in love with a certain petite brunette? * Oh, shut up Sullivan, don't ruin a perfectly good moment…one, might add, that will be fuelling your fantasies for decades to come. *  
  
Chloe shook herself from her inner bickering and refocused on the soulful gaze being directed at her.  
  
There was definitely some relief in there, and happiness and…something else that she couldn't quite identify…  
  
The air seemed to be charged around the pair as they stared into each other's eyes, their arms tightly wound around one another.  
  
The moment was broken a minute later as a harsh clapping resounded through the room.  
  
Both Chloe and Clark turned in the direction of the sound, still locked in their embrace; unwilling to let the other go just yet.  
  
Cade stood several feet away, hands clasped in front of him.  
  
"Touching…really, that was quite the heart warming scene. You play the hero so well boy, very predictable…"  
  
Clark's eyes narrowed as he started to push Chloe behind him, to protect her, when Cade drew his gun.  
  
"Ah, Ah, Ah…none of that, hero."  
  
"What do you want, Cade."  
  
Cade grinned, his eyes glinted in the florescent light.  
  
"I want to play."  
  
  
  
- End Part 7 - 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this has taken so long everyone.  
  
Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and urges to continue.  
  
It means a lot. (  
  
Soo…without any further ado…here is the next chapter.  
  
  
  
****************  
  
  
  
Title: The Truth About Normal  
  
Author: LanaraofEarth  
  
Rating: PG-13 ish...  
  
Disclaimer: We all know the show Smallville and it's characters aren't mine...although I wish Clark and Lex were.... and, so please don't sue me.... I'm just borrowing them for a little while...  
  
Note: Words etc. in * are a character's inner thoughts/dialogue.  
  
  
  
- Part 8 -  
  
  
  
"Play?" Clark asked incredulously, "These are peoples lives you're talking about, Cade…"  
  
Cade just grinned in response.  
  
As much as Clark wanted to see the man hurting and in jail, he tried to reason with the man and he figured that there must have been some sense left in him.  
  
Just then, the sound of a voice speaking through a mega phone could be heard.  
  
"This is the Smallville Police. We know that there are people being held hostage in the Savings and Loans. The place is surrounded, surrender now, release the hostages and come out with your hands above your head."  
  
None of the room's occupants moved from their positions.  
  
Clark was the first one to speak, "Look, the police are outside, why don't you give it up and just put the gun down, Cade. It's over."  
  
Cade shook his head, "I don't think so, hero. I haven't finished playing yet, so no one leaves until I say so." At that last statement Cade's voice rose to a yell.  
  
In that moment, Clark realized that he was wrong, there was no sense left in the man, nor any sanity either.  
  
Chloe watched Cade warily, one hand rested on Clark's upper right arm, when a thought struck her and she realized that she couldn't see the other guy, Hale.  
  
Suddenly, a large hand clasped itself over her mouth and another wrapped itself around her waist, roughly pulling her backwards.  
  
Chloe screamed against the hand as Clark turned to grab her.  
  
"Chloe!!"  
  
Clark moved towards her, but Hale pulled his gun free and aimed it at Chloe's head.  
  
It was Cade who spoke, "I'd be careful there, hero. Hale's been known for having an itchy trigger finger…wouldn't want to provoke him…would you?"  
  
Clark stood ramrod straight, his gaze locked on Chloe's. His jaw clenched in anger, but her remained where he was; he wasn't about to do anything that might get Chloe hurt.  
  
After seeing her lying in that hospital bed less than a month ago, Clark never wanted to see her like that again.  
  
Chloe struggled against the hold of her capture, but it only served to make Hale push the tip of the gun harder against her temple.  
  
Chloe was afraid, but not so much for herself as she was for Clark. Cade wanted to play his sick game with her, so he needed her alive to do that; at least for the time being, but he didn't need Clark. Cade had threatened his life earlier and she knew that he would have no qualms shooting Clark any time.  
  
Her gaze pleaded with Clark not to do anything rash.  
  
Cade motioned for Hale to come to him and soon both he and Chloe were at Cade's side.  
  
Clark was itching to do something. He knew that he could get to them in no time, but he was terrified one of the guns might go off before he did.  
  
A sickening smile crossed Cade's face as he made his way over to Chloe, "Now, it's time to play."  
  
Cade stopped in front of Chloe, his gun pointed at her forehead.  
  
He placed his free hand behind her head and mashed his lips against hers.  
  
Chloe felt her stomach turn as Cade's lips forced themselves onto hers.  
  
Clarks mind screamed at him and he yelled out, "Cade!"  
  
Cade pulled back from Chloe and winked at her.  
  
Chloe glared daggers at the man and spit in his face.  
  
Cade's smile widened as wiped his face, he would pay his fox back later for that insolence, but for now, he wasn't finished playing.  
  
Cade looked at Clark to make sure he was watching and then he began to slide the nozzle slowly down Chloe's left cheek, over her chin and along the curve of her neck. His eyes watched Clark the whole time.  
  
Clark didn't disappoint. His eyes flared dangerously and his hands balled into tight fists as Cade moved the gun along Chloe's skin.  
  
He was going to hurt Cade. He wanted to hurt Cade; and as much as that knowledge worried him, he wasn't about to deny it or push it away.  
  
Everything inside of him screamed at him to take vengeance upon the man for touching what was his.  
  
Cade grinned as he saw the anger in Clarks gaze, but he wanted more…craved it.  
  
Before Clark could react, Cade drew the gun back and then slammed it across Chloe's face.  
  
Chloe's head snapped back with the force of the blow and she bit her lip to keep from crying out.  
  
Clark saw red and he roared in anger as he saw blood seep from a cut on Chloe's forehead.  
  
Something inside of Clark snapped and he leapt into action.  
  
Moving faster than the human eye could see, Clark grabbed Cade and threw him across the room.  
  
He then turned on Hale, who was still holding Chloe.  
  
Clark's fist flew out and struck the man in the face.  
  
The sound of a bone cracking could be heard as the man screamed in pain and fell backwards on to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Clark pulled Chloe free as Hale fell and held her tightly against him.  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
"I'm fine, Clark…. how…"  
  
Chloe was about to question Clark as she turned to where he had thrown Cade, something which her mind still had yet to process, and found the space empty.  
  
She turned a concerned gaze to Clark as she asked him, "Clark…where's Cade?"  
  
Clark turned to where the leader had been and slowly made his way over to it.  
  
Chloe made to follow him, but was stilled by his raised hand. "No…Chloe stay there…it's not safe…I"  
  
Suddenly a movement to her left alerted Chloe to danger and she turned to see Cade rise from behind a teller's station.  
  
Everything happened in slow motion as Chloe cried out to Clark, to warn him.  
  
Clark turned around to Chloe just as Cade aimed and fired repeatedly.  
  
Chloe watched in absolute horror as Clark was struck in the chest five times. She watched as the material of his shirt was violently torn open and she watched as Clark's body fell back, a look of shock mixed with pain written across his features.  
  
Chloe led out a blood-curdling scream as she watched her love hit the ground with a dull thud that reverberated throughout the room with a harsh finality.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
Chloe continued to scream as Cade leapt over the station and made his way over to Clark's prone form.  
  
As Chloe's screams died in her throat, tears streaming down her face, she turned to Cade.  
  
Hatred shone from her eyes as she saw him bend over her beloved Clark.  
  
Her gaze then turned to Hale and fixed upon his gun, which lay harmlessly beside him.  
  
Slowly, in a haze of fury, Chloe approached Hale, knelt beside him and retrieved the gun.  
  
Chloe then rose to her feet, her eyes starring at the instrument in her hands, seeing, yet not seeing.  
  
In agonizing slowness, Chloe turned to her tormentor and levelled the gun at him.  
  
As if sensing her movement, Cade lifted his head and smirked as he saw the gun in her hands.  
  
"Found a new toy, foxy?"  
  
Chloe only saw red. This bastard had killed Clark, had killed Mr. Watts…had tormented her….  
  
Cade began to approach her then, "Wanna play, foxy? I've been waitin' to play with you all day…"  
  
Chloe's gaze narrowed…in her mind she saw Clark being hit by the bullets and fall to the ground…dead…pain shining from his beautiful eyes before they closed forever.  
  
Anguish and rage flood through her and Chloe squeezed the trigger.  
  
Cade's eyes locked on hers as his mouth opened in an "o".  
  
A harsh cough ripped from his throat as blood dripped from the corners of his mouth and poured from the two gaping wounds in his chest.  
  
The disgusting smirk returned to his face for a moment just before his eyes rolled back into his skull. He his legs gave out and Cade crashed face forward onto the ground, dead.  
  
Chloe stood, arms outstretched as her whole body began to shake violently. A moment later she fell heavily to her knees and emptied the contents of her stomach onto the tiled floor.  
  
Pain roared through her, tearing her apart.  
  
Chloe dry heaved for what seemed like hours before her stomach stopped convulsing.  
  
Chloe raised a trembling hand to her mouth and wiped it as tears streamed down her face.  
  
Wearily, Chloe dragged herself to her feat and stumbled over to Clark.  
  
When she reached his side, she collapsed to her knees.  
  
Chloe couldn't will herself to check for a pulse. She knew that no one could be shot that many times and survive.  
  
Chloe gazed upon his beautiful face, the planes of cheeks and the line of his strong jaw, that, when clenched, had managed to make Chloe's heart jump. * But it won't be clenching any more… * Chloe thought.  
  
Chloe lifted a shaking hand to Clark's face and lovingly caressed his face. Tears ran freely down her cheeks as sobs began to wrack her trembling frame.  
  
Her hand moved slowly over to his mouth, and traced its softness. How she had longed to feel those lips pressed against her own. Chloe closed her eyes briefly and slowly bent her head to press her lips to his.  
  
His lips were still warm and Chloe's heart broke into a million pieces.  
  
Her hand continued its journey as she righted herself. It moved along his neck and across his chest until it came to rest above Clark's heart. * I felt it…I felt it thumping…so alive…so warm…it was so big…so innocent… *  
  
Chloe's voice was scratchy as she managed to find her voice, "Clark…Clark, I…I never…" Chloe's voice hitched on a sob, "I…God…. I…I…I love you…"  
  
Chloe lowered her head then.  
  
Suddenly, it hit her…Clark was dead…he was gone…he would never be able to banter with her again, or tell her off for being too hard on herself and others. He would never save her from the meteor rocks creations…never whine about Lana…he would never be again…the man that she loved with all of her heart and soul was gone. Dead.  
  
Chloe pushed away from him quickly and sat back. Her eyes glazed over as she drew her knees to her body, wrapped her arms around them as she began to rock back and forth.  
  
Anguish overtook her; it was all she knew. It was a pain so deep that it cut her soul, shattered her heart and rendered her mind useless, numb.  
  
There was no thought. There was nothing…only the numbness.  
  
  
  
- End Part 8 -  
  
More is coming soon, I promise!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Tell me what you guys think of this part!!!!  
  
- Part 9 -  
  
" I love you…"  
  
Those words swam around in Clark's head as he slowly floated back to consciousness.  
  
The first thing he felt was pain. His chest ached painfully and his ribs protested as he took a deep breath; he felt as if he had been hit by a train. * Oww…I forgot that, even though bullets can't kill me, they could still REALLY hurt. *  
  
Clark winced as he opened his eyes. The harsh fluorescent lights of the Smallville Savings and Loans shone down on him and he blinked rapidly. * What the…Chloe!!! *  
  
Suddenly, everything came rushing back, the attack, the threats…Cade. As he remembered everything that had happened he began to push himself up.  
  
Clark couldn't hear anything, save for the sound of people outside and as he looked to his left, towards the front of the building, he couldn't see anyone either. Panic welled inside of him when he didn't see Chloe right away, * Oh god, where is she…. Chloe? *  
  
Clark turned to his right and that was when he spotted her.  
  
She sat huddled on the floor only a few feet away from him, rocking back and forth, as her blonde head rested on her knees.  
  
*Thank god… * Clark thought to himself, relieved that she appeared unharmed. * But…why is she huddled on the ground…and how long have I been out? *  
  
Suddenly, a horrifying thought occurred to Clark and a lump of dread formed in his gut, * No…god, no…Cade…oh god, please let her be alright…oh god…if he…*  
  
Clark tried to push himself up farther but a sharp pain stopped him and Clark hissed as it seared through him.  
  
Chloe's head shot up at the sound and starred dumbfounded as Clark rolled onto his side in her direction and tried again to push himself up.  
  
Chloe's eyes were wide as saucers as she watched Clark, * this isn't real…it can't be real…your hallucinating…it's not real…Clark's dead *  
  
Chloe shook her head in disbelief as Clark called out to her, "Chloe! Chloe are you alright?"  
  
Chloe continued to shake her head and her rocking became more forceful. * It isn't real, it isn't real…I watched him die…I watched him fall…*  
  
Clark's brow knit together and he frowned in concern when Chloe lowered her head and began rocking again. * What is going on? What the hell happ… * that was when it hit Clark, * she saw me get shot…she probably thought that I was dead…oh my god… *  
  
Clark used all of his strength to get to his knees and he almost crawled over to her as he called out again gently, "Chloe? It's alright Chloe, I'm not dead…I'm ok."  
  
Chloe didn't respond, however, and she continued to rock back and forth as she began muttering to herself.  
  
Clark strained to hear what it was that she was saying and he managed to make out things like, "not real…saw you die…shot…hallucinating…not real…not real…"  
  
Clark pulled himself to his knees and kept a close eye on his friend as he gently placed his hands upon her knees to still her.  
  
Chloe lifted her head then and Clark gasped as he saw her face. A nasty, bloody gash ran across her forehead and her eyes were red and bloodshot from crying. But what shocked him the most was the emptiness that he saw in her gaze; it frightened him. It frightened him more than Cade had. It was as if a part of Chloe was gone, part of her spark…  
  
Clark looked her straight in the eyes then and spoke softly, but intently, "I AM alive Chloe…I'm right here, you're not hallucinating…please listen to me Chloe."  
  
Chloe started to shake her head, "No…you're not real…I saw you die…I watched you fall to the ground…" Chloe's body began to tremble then as tears welled in her eyes.  
  
Clark's eyes filled with tears as well as he saw the pain that his friend was in. * Damn you Kent…if you had just told her everything from the beginning, she wouldn't be like this now…she wouldn't have thought that you were dead! Look what you've done… *  
  
Clark blinked back his tears and in a hoarse voice spoke again, "Chloe I am real, I'm right here. There was something that I should have told you before now…but I didn't…I'm sorry, I was afraid of how you might react when you found out the truth about me, about who…what I am. But, I am alive…"  
  
Chloe starred deep into his eyes and her right hand slowly extended to touch his face.  
  
As her palm cupped his cheek, Clark felt a well of emotion rise within himself and his heart quickened. Chloe continued to stare into his eyes for a moment before speaking, "You are a very real hallucination, aren't you?"  
  
Clark sighed in defeat; he didn't know what he could do to shock her out of her stupor, to convince her that he was alive.  
  
Suddenly, an idea came to him, it was a tad unconventional, but it might just work.  
  
Clark leant forward, ignoring the stabs of pain the action caused, until his mouth was inches from hers and he whispered, "Can a hallucination do this?"  
  
Then, the space was breached and Clark's lips met hers in a sweet kiss.  
  
* Warm…his lips are so warm…shouldn't they be cold? *  
  
Clark's heart beat wildly in his chest as his lips slowly caressed Chloe's. Her lips were silken and so soft…Clark wondered how anything could be so soft.  
  
At first, Chloe didn't respond, too shocked, but then her lips began to move of their own accord. * Soo good…even if I am hallucinating…I don't care, because this feels soo good… *  
  
Clark felt a need to touch more of her, to reassure himself that she was, indeed, all right, and his lips moved more fervently against hers.  
  
Chloe matched his rhythm as he pressed more fully against her. She felt one hand rest on her shoulder, while the other traveled up her neck and buried itself in her hair.  
  
Her golden locks where so soft against his farm hewn hands and Clark shivered at the sensation of the strands slipping threw his fingers.  
  
Chloe's own hands started to move and soon one came to rest on his chest, just above his heart. When the slow thumping of his heart beating finally registered in her dazed mind, Chloe gasped and pulled back.  
  
Clark's eyes, which had been closed in pleasure, sprang open.  
  
Chloe's breathing was laboured as she finally realized the truth…* he's alive…Clark's alive… * Chloe didn't stop to analyze the how's and whys of the situation as a brilliant smile lit up her face.  
  
Clark couldn't stop the answering smile that blossomed on his face.  
  
Chloe's eyes sparkled as they searched every inch of his face before locking with his eyes again.  
  
"Clark?"  
  
Clark's smile widened as he nodded, "Yeah, Chlo…it's me."  
  
Chloe laughed suddenly and threw herself at him. Her arms wound around him and held him close as she started crying again.  
  
When he felt the tears start to wet his shirt, Clark became concerned, why was she crying? Wasn't she happy?  
  
"Chlo?"  
  
The concern in her love's voice caught Chloe's attention and she smiled into his shoulder as she replied with a muffled, "I'm fine, Clark. Just happy…very happy."  
  
Clark frowned somewhat, confused again by the mystery that was the female psyche, but held her closer and let her cry, content to have her safe in his arms. His hand cupped the back of her head and stroked her hair lovingly as he listened to her happy murmurings.  
  
Nothing in the world compared to the feeling of holding him again, not after she had believed that he was dead. Nothing. She was so happy in that moment that she felt as if her heart would burst.  
  
Chloe nuzzled Clark's neck and placed a soft kiss there.  
  
Clark felt a shiver of pleasure run down his spine as Chloe's lips met his flesh. He knew that it didn't make sense, but Clark didn't feel like trying to figure any of it out at the moment.  
  
Chloe pulled back slowly, she met his gaze and then her mouth descended on his.  
  
Clark's eyes widened in shock, but they soon closed again with a sigh of pleasure.  
  
Chloe's lips slid across those of the man she loved. She might never have a chance to do it again, and she needed the reassurance that he was alive and all right.  
  
Clark responded to her insistent kisses with those of his own.  
  
They had been through so much in the last few hours; they needed the intimacy of the moment to heal.  
  
Clark's hand cupped her head again and used the leverage to angle her mouth a little as his tongue tentatively snuck out to caress her bottom lip.  
  
Chloe tensed at the feel of Clark's tongue against her closed lips, but soon relaxed again and parted them obligingly, giving him permission to enter.  
  
Clarks tongue slid along her lips and, as they parted, dove inside.  
  
Chloe moaned into the kiss as she felt him slid his tongue along the roof of her mouth, caressing every nook, exploring every hidden corner. Her own tongue moved to meet his and as they met, Clark let out a strangled groan and began moving his mouth more fiercely against hers.  
  
Chloe met Clark thrust for thrust as he lifted her up until she was resting on his lap, her legs on either side of his hips.  
  
One hand buried itself in her hair and the other fell to the small of her back and pressed her more firmly against him.  
  
One of Chloe's hands came to rest at the nape of Clark's neck, while the other slid along the planes of his broad shoulders. She felt the play of muscles beneath her fingers and whimpered in pleasure. * I never want this to end *  
  
Then, all thought was abandoned to the sensations they evoked in one another. It felt so good, so right, so vibrantly alive and wonderful.  
  
They embraced again and again, passionately melding their lips together as sounds of pleasure emerged from their throats. Their hands roamed possessively over each other while their bodies moved restlessly in tandem with the tide of desire flowing through them.  
  
Finally, after what had only seemed like a moment, the couple reluctantly pulled apart.  
  
Both of their chests heaved as they tried to catch their breath and Clark suddenly became acutely aware of two things: one – Chloe had very nice breasts which were currently directly in front of him and two – he had became extremely aroused during the impromptu make out session and Chloe was sitting right on top of the "evidence".  
  
Cheeks flushed and blood roaring in their veins each tried to rein in their raging hormones.  
  
Their foreheads came to rest against one another as their breathing returned to normal.  
  
Suddenly aware of exactly where it was that she was sitting, and whom she had just been kissing, Chloe pulled back, embarrassed. She opened her mouth to apologize, and then remembered that Clark had something to tell her that would explain why he wasn't currently a member of the six feet under club.  
  
Clark saw the play of emotions that flickered across Chloe's face and a thought occurred to him, * She looks thoroughly kissed * and, for some reason, that thought brought with it a swell of pride and possessiveness. Her hair was tousled, her were pupils dilated, her lips were swollen from his kisses and there was a dusting of red along her cheeks.  
  
When Chloe saw the goofy grin that appear on Clark's face she couldn't help but smile back at him as she pushed all thoughts of ripping the man apart to the background for the moment. She had nearly lost him today and she revelled in the warmth that his smile brought to her soul.  
  
The two slightly more-than-friends stayed like that for several moments, just absorbing the simple joy of being close to one another.  
  
The moment was broken, however, when the sound of pounding from the back of the building brought them crashing back down to earth.  
  
Chloe turned a questioning gaze towards the back room, "What was that?"  
  
Clark turned a concerned gaze to Chloe, "Cade?"  
  
A shadow darkened Chloe's features at the mention of the name and she shook her head in the negative.  
  
Clark was confused, "It could be him, Chloe. I didn't see him…he could be anywhere, we…" Chloe cut him off, "He's dead, Clark."  
  
Clark's brow furrowed at that announcement, "Dead? Chloe how do you know?"  
  
Chloe nodded her head in the direction of Cade's still form and when Clark turned back to question her further Chloe interrupted, "I killed him, Clark."  
  
To say that Clark was surprised would have been an understatement, but he wisely kept silent. He didn't know what it was like to kill someone, but he had been very close to it before and he knew that she had a tough time ahead of her. For, as much as she liked to present a "tough-as-nails" exterior, she was sensitive at heart. The knowledge that she had killed someone wasn't something that would just go away.  
  
The pounding returned and it pulled Clark from his reverie. Realization then donned on him as to what the noise was and he stood up, with Chloe still in his arms before he slowly placed her on her feet.  
  
Chloe's eyes had grown impossible large when her once-somewhat-dorky-but-in- a-cute-way-and-couldn't-lift-anything-to-save-his-life friend, easily lifted her up and put her down again without so much as making one sound.  
  
Clark gazed back at Chloe briefly and found her starring up at him, "What?"  
  
"You just lifted me up as if I were a feather."  
  
Clark's brows knit together in confusion as he replied, "And…?"  
  
"And? Clark you couldn't even lift one of the computer monitors at school…"  
  
Clark averted his gaze suddenly and Chloe's eyes narrowed just before she hit him upside the head.  
  
"Owww…what was that for?" Clark looked down at his friend indignantly, even though it hadn't hurt, Clark had gotten used to reacting in that way.  
  
"THAT was for pretending that you couldn't lift the computer monitor, that was for lying to me about something very important, which, I might add, you have yet to disclose to me AND!" Chloe held up a finger to stop Clark from replying, "And…that was for making me think that you were dead."  
  
Clark's gaze softened and he opened his mouth to apologize when the pounding started up again, and this time it was accompanied by voices.  
  
Chloe shook her head, angry now that she had gotten over her initial shock and relief, "Saved by the screams…" With that, Chloe marched past Clark to the back room, not sparring him another glance.  
  
Clark took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair…he was SOO in for it. Chloe was PISSED. * And I thought Cade was scary? Huh, he had nothing on the fury of one petite blond reporter by the name of Chloe Sullivan. *  
  
With that thought in mind, Clark prepared himself for some serious grovelling as he followed Chloe into the back room.  
  
  
  
- End Part 9 - 


	10. Chapter 10

I apologize profusely for not having this out sooner, major writers block on the ending…I didn't want to drag it on forever…sorry about the wait guys, hope that this and the next two concluding chapters are to your liking.  
  
Again, I apologize….I didn't want you to think that I had become one of those writers that starts a story and then never finishes it.  
  
  
  
Lanaraofearth  
  
  
  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
  
Title: The Truth About Normal  
  
Author: LanaraofEarth  
  
Rating: PG-13 ish...  
  
Disclaimer: We all know the show Smallville and it's characters aren't mine...although I wish Clark and Lex were.... and, so please don't sue me.... I'm just borrowing them for a little while...  
  
Note: Words etc. in * are a character's inner thoughts/dialogue.  
  
Part 10  
  
Chloe stood on the front porch of her home, starring sightlessly before her as the sun made its descent into the western sky. Her arms were wrapped around herself protectively.  
  
Chloe had never been a huge nature girl. Sure, she thought that sunsets could be romantic and that stargazing was fun, but she wasn't about to climb an Austrian mountain while chanting "the hills are alive with the sound of music".  
  
* Julie Andrews I most certainly am not. Hell, I can barely sing the jingle for kit-kats in tune. *  
  
Chloe shivered suddenly, but not because it was cold outside.  
  
It occurred to her that there had been a very good chance that she might not have been alive to see this sunset and she was struck with a need to watch the orbs journey through the sky; to reassure herself that she was indeed there, alive.  
  
The events of the day replayed themselves over and over again in her head; like the energizer bunny's version of the never-ending story. She had tried to block all thoughts of the day from her mind, but it had been a futile effort.  
  
Especially when it came to the kiss, or rather, the several kisses that she and Clark had shared.  
  
Chloe knew that it had just been a reaction to the intense events on Clark's part, but her heart had sung out in absolute joy when his lips had touched hers.  
  
Chloe shook her head angrily, * thoughts like that led to heartbreak, Sullivan. Get a Grip. Clark is in love with Lana…the "head over heels, starry-eyed, no one else for him" kind of love. *  
  
Chloe turned to another memory in an effort to distract herself. She thought back to after the kisses, when the whole nightmare had finally come to an end.  
  
After leaving Clark standing in the main room of the Savings and Loans, Chloe had gone to the back room to where the banging could be heard. When Clark had caught up with her he had filled her in on who the current occupants of the vault were.  
  
From there, they had gone to the supply closet to inform the other hostages that it was safe for them to come out. Once everyone was outside, Clark and Chloe made their exit as well.  
  
As she had walked through the main room of the Smallville Savings and Loans, Chloe couldn't stop her gaze from sweeping over the carnage.  
  
Mr. Watts' body had still been face down on the floor to her left.  
  
Tears had welled in her eyes again as she looked over at the grocer's still form. Not two hours ago he had been alive and well, two hours ago he had walked into the savings and loans, not knowing that he would never leave it alive. And it was her fault.  
  
The aching guilt had reared its ugly head once again, its pitiless voice had rung out in her mind, * That was your fault, Chloe. He's dead because of you. *  
  
Clark's voice had broken through her haze of remorse and she had finally tore her gaze away.  
  
Chloe's eyes had next gone to rest on Cade's body.  
  
Fear rose within her, but she quickly shut it away and berated herself. Cade was dead, thanks to her and he couldn't hurt her.  
  
Her gaze had lingered on the gaping bullet hole in his chest before she dragged herself away from the grim scene.  
  
Clark had followed Chloe's retreating form as she pushed open the front doors of the building and exited into the afternoon sun, but did not go with her.  
  
When Chloe noticed that Clark hadn't followed her, she had turned around to face him and found him looking around the macabre scene. Sadness was etched across his features, as if, somehow, what had happened was his fault.  
  
Chloe walked back inside the building, even though every fibre of her being had been screaming at her to get out.  
  
The doors to the outside world had fallen shut behind her and resounded through the room with a deafening "thud".  
  
Silence permeated the room, an eery calm before the storm.  
  
Chloe looked around the room once more before coming to rest on Clark again.  
  
As if he had felt her gaze on him, Clark had lifted his head and met her gaze.  
  
Chloe had wanted to speak and she had seen that Clark had as well, there were so many questions that she wanted, no NEEDED answered and Clark was the man with the answers.  
  
However, neither of them could force themselves to break the stillness.  
  
Clark slowly began to move again and stopped once he was before Chloe. With infinite slowness, Chloe lifted her hand and gently clasped the fingers of her right around Clarks left.  
  
Clark had squeezed her hand gently as he gazed down at his friend.  
  
Chloe had begun to fall into his seductive gaze when the stillness was rudely broken.  
  
The police had chosen that moment to storm the building.  
  
Of course, the authorities had had thousands of questions for the two friends once it had been established that each of them were alright.  
  
Chloe had managed to stand in front of Clark during the preliminaries, to hide the very noticeable bullet holes in his shirt. Then Chloe had made an excuse that they needed to change before being questioned.  
  
When the police had disagreed, Chloe had put her foot down and started arguing the human rights of every individual, commenting on the psychological trauma of the event and had been prepared to make a scene when the Kents had made their prensence known. Mr. Kent had quickly pulled his son away for a moment and when the two came back, Clark had been wearing his father's jacket.  
  
Clark had given her what could have been considered a smaller version of the "Kent Charm" smile when he returned.  
  
The two friends had then been dragged off to the sherrifs station where they had been questioned incessantly for over two hours. During that time Chloe's gash on her forehead had been cleaned and bandaged.  
  
Although the police berated both Chloe and Clark about their reckless actions, no charges were pressed. No one was going to charge two frightened kids who had only acted in self defence.  
  
Chloe had been relieved when the entire process was finally over. The part of her that was the investigative journalist raged over the entire procedure, but Chloe had not had the energy to make a fuss. By the time she could go home all that she wanted to do was hug her dad and crawl under her warm and safe quilt her grandmother had made for her on her tenth birthday.  
  
  
  
Chloe looked out over the farm land beyond the fence of her front yard, there had been a very real chance that afternoon that she might not have been standing her this evening to witness the beauty of the setting sun. A chill ran along her spine and she hugged the blanket that was wrapped around her shoulders tighter to her.  
  
Chloe jumped and swung around as her father opened the screen door.  
  
Mr. Sullivan frowned at his daughters reaction and came to join her out on the porch.  
  
"You ok, firefly?" Her father used the nickname that he had given to her as a little child.  
  
Chloe sighed and returned her gaze to the darkening skies, "Yeah, I'm ok dad."  
  
Mr. Sullivan didn't buy it for a second and went to stand beside his daughter.  
  
A moment later Chloe turned to her father and called out to him, "Dad?"  
  
  
  
Mr. Sullivan turned to his daughter, "Yes?"  
  
" I love you."  
  
Mr. Sullivan smiled in the waning light and nodded, " I know you do firefly, I love you too."  
  
Mr. Sullivan then put a reassuring arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him. "You know, it's ok to be sad and confused, even frightened, Chloe and that you can talk to me about anything, right?"  
  
Chloe stiffened slightly, but didn't move as she nodded her ascent. "I know, Dad."  
  
Mr. Sullivan sighed, his daughter almost always felt as if she had to be tough as nails, he knew that and he admired her strength. He just wished that she would let him in more, confide in him like she used to when she was a child. After the divorce she had shut a part of herself off from him.  
  
Mr. Sullivan lifted his gaze from his daughter and that was when he caught sight of a figure moving in the field in front of him.  
  
He stiffened and then squinted into the night as he tried to make out who it was walking towards his home and his daughter.  
  
Suddenly, a mop of dark hair, a tall lanky frame and red jacket caught the fading light of the sun and Mr. Sullivan knew who it was. Clark.  
  
* Well * he thought * maybe Chloe will confide in him, because I sure as hell don't seem to be getting anywhere. *  
  
With that thought in mind, Mr. Sullivan bent towards his daughter and placed a soft kiss lovingly upon her head.  
  
No matter how distant his daughter might be at the moment, he was eternally grateful that she was home and safe.  
  
He wasn't extatic about the idea of leaving his daughter alone with Clark, but he knew that they were close and, as Clark came to a stop at the gate, Mr. Sullivan could see that the young man and his daughter needed to discuss something.  
  
Chloe turned a somewhat confused, somewhat loving gaze upon her father as he whispered, "I'll leave you two alone."  
  
Chloe frowned, then followed her father's gaze to the form of Clark Kent fidgeting nervously by the front gate.  
  
A part of her didn't feel like dealing with Clark, but her decision was made for her when her father motioned for Clark to come up and, after giving Clark a very intense look, to which Clark nodded, the two men coming to some macho agreement, to which Chloe rolled her eyes, he retreated back into the house.  
  
Chloe gazed at Clark wearily as he ascended the steps of her porch.  
  
Their eyes locked and held as Clark finished climbing the stairs. Chloe nervously bit her lip and Clark had the suddenly impulse to kiss her, memories of their earlier "intimacies" coming back to him.  
  
Clark blushed bright red as he remembered the satin feel of her lips and ran a sweating hand through his hair as he turned to walk to the other end of the porch.  
  
Chloe's brows furrowed at her friends actions and when he continued to pass along the length of her porch Chloe spoke up, "You know, I don't think this old porch was meant for the kind heavy duty pacing you have in mind."  
  
Clark stopped in his tracks and met his friends soft gaze, "Sorry"  
  
That one word held a wealth of meaning and Chloe couldn't help but feel almost overwhelmed by it. But she had to know…she just had to.  
  
"Clark?"  
  
By just the simple statement of his name Clark knew what Chloe wanted; the truth, about who and what he was.  
  
When he didn't respond Chloe spoke up again, "How could you not tell me, Clark? I mean, how long has this been going on?"  
  
Anger and hurt shone brightly in her eyes as new tears threatened to spill over.  
  
Clark saw the pain in her gaze and was shocked at the depth of it. He didn't know what to say, what could he say? * I'm sorry…I didn't trust you… * That wouldn't go over well.  
  
The anger rising within Chloe bubbled over and she suddenly erupted, "You lied to me Clark, you've been lying to me, about everything, haven't you? All of the times when you were mysteriously at the scene of some major event, you didn't just happen to come along…did you?"  
  
When Clark didn't respond Chloe continued on ith her rant, "You didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth. I thought that I was your friend Clark, but now I seriously have to wonder. You're not the person I thought you were, hell….I don't know if I EVER knew you."  
  
Clark took a step back at the force of Chloes emotions. How could she think those things… * because you lied to her and hid the truth from her…your best friend *  
  
"You DO know me Chloe, you always have. I may have kept some things from you, but I never meant to hurt you. It wasn't that I didn't trust you….it's just that…"  
  
Chloe interrupted him, "It's just that you didn't trust me."  
  
"No…I was afraid Chloe. I didn't know what to do when I found out the truth."  
  
"What IS the truth, Clark?"  
  
Clark took a deep breath as he prepared to bear his soul to his best friend. * Can I do this? Can I really tell her the truth? What will she think? What will happen to our friendship? * There was no going around it though…Chloe had seen him get shot several times and still lived, without even a scratch, save for some major bruising.  
  
It was time for Chloe to know the truth. 


	11. Chapter 11

********************************  
  
  
  
Title: The Truth About Normal  
  
Author: LanaraofEarth  
  
Rating: PG-13 ish...  
  
Disclaimer: We all know the show Smallville and it's characters aren't mine...although I wish Clark and Lex were.... and, so please don't sue me.... I'm just borrowing them for a little while...  
  
Note: Words etc. in * are a character's inner thoughts/dialogue.  
  
  
  
Part 11  
  
Chloe slumped heavily down onto the bench on her front porch.  
  
Clark had just revealed his secret to her and she was speechless. For the first time in her life Chloe Sullivan, Torch Editor and Investigative Journalist was actually at a loss for words.  
  
Clark would have laughed, had he not been absolutely terrified.  
  
He had just told Chloe everything; from the fact that he wasn't human to the truth that he didn't know what he was other than he had certain powers, to that he had come to Smallville during the meteor shower that Chloe had been obsessing over nearly her entire life.  
  
He had even promised to show her the craft that he had arrived to earth in when she had given him a sceptical look.  
  
Of course, she hadn't believed him at first that was, until Clark had spun around her house once at super speed and then picked up her fathers ford POS.  
  
Chloe's mind was in a state of complete and utter chaos. Her best friend, the man that she was hopelessly in love with, wasn't even a man, technically.  
  
He wasn't human.  
  
And, not only that, but he had come to earth in the very phenomenon that was her entire existence, the only thing that had kept her sane in this small farm town in the middle of nowhere, Kansas.  
  
* Well, * Chloe mused, * that explains A LOT. Like, why he could survive being shot five times in the chest, why he seemed to move faster than the human eye and why he had been present at so many crime scenes…. my god…my best friend is a friggin' super hero…*  
  
For a brief moment, the thought that this was the biggest story of her journalistic career crossed her mind. Along with the knowledge that she wasn't the least bit interested in revealing what she knew to the world.  
  
This was her friend and, although she was angry with him for not telling her the truth sooner, she wasn't about to expose him to that kind of danger and public scrutiny. The human race was a paranoid culture, for which she could duly attest and who knew what it would do with the knowledge that not only wasn't it the only intelligent species in the universe, but it wasn't the only intelligent species on earth.  
  
No, this was not just another meteor story. It wasn't something that was going up on the wall of weird.  
  
This was something else, something special and amazing and very personal.  
  
Clark gazed at Chloe thoughtfully as he wondered what was going through her mind at that moment.  
  
He prayed to whatever deity had looked out for them that afternoon that she wasn't suddenly afraid of him or anything, because God knew that he would never hurt her in any way. Clark didn't know how he would survive if Chloe was afraid of him and cut him out of her life.  
  
Chloe eventually came back to herself and turned towards Clark, who looked like a scared, lost little boy.  
  
* God he's beautiful *  
  
That thought suddenly popped into Chloe's mind as she watched Clark squirm in the emerging moonlight and she smiled.  
  
Chloe could see the fear written across his features, she always had been able to read him like a book, and this time was no different. He needed reassurance and her sitting there saying nothing was definitely not helping the situation.  
  
Chloe slowly lifted her hand towards her friend as she spoke softly, "Come here, Clark."  
  
Clark moved wordless to her side and sat beside her where she patted the wooden bench.  
  
Chloe smiled reassuringly at him and Clark felt the fist that had enclosed itself around his chest ease a little.  
  
"So, my best friend is a real live super hero, huh?"  
  
Clark laughed nervously at Chloe's statement.  
  
"No…just a guy who tries to help when he can."  
  
Chloe shook her head in amusement.  
  
The two sat silently for a moment just enjoying being in one another's company.  
  
Suddenly, Chloe remembered something that Clark had said to her earlier and asked in a hushed, but gentle, tone  
  
"What were you afraid of, Clark?"  
  
Clark turned to Chloe and met her eyes, "Afraid?"  
  
"Yeah, earlier you said that you were afraid of telling me the truth…why were you afraid?"  
  
Clark pondered the question for a moment as he searched for the best way to answer it and Chloe waited patiently.  
  
"I thought that you would be afraid of me, of what I was…I thought that because I wasn't human, that it would change us…our friendship. I though that I would end up on the wall of weird."  
  
Chloe shook her head, " I'm not afraid of you, Clark. I never was…I was angry…but never afraid. And as for the wall of weird…you don't belong there, you never have and you never will."  
  
Clark searched her eyes for the truth behind her words and found immense comfort in the truth and love he found there.  
  
Why was it that he had been so afraid of telling Chloe the truth? He should have known that with her courage and strength that she wouldn't have been afraid of him. He should have trusted her more.  
  
A part of Chloe was hurt that Clark had thought that she would put him on the wall of weird…he thought…* he thought that you were an investigative reporter who searches for the truth, finds it and then divulges it to the world * her nagging inner voice told her.  
  
Which, of course, was true. Not that she was ashamed of her passion for journalism and the truth, but she did feel shame at the knowledge that passion had alienated her friend.  
  
Clark suddenly spoke up, "Still friends?"  
  
Chloe frowned before she knocked him upside the head.  
  
Clark gave her an indignant look. "What…"  
  
"That was for thinking that just because you are an alien from another planet who has been pretending to be a corn fed Kansas boy that it would change the fact that you are my best friend and I love you."  
  
A brilliant smile lit up Clarks face as a weight was lifted from his shoulders at his friends quip and candour.  
  
"You know that I'll never be normal." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Chloe smiled and turned back out to the stars beyond, "Normal…you know the funny thing normal, Clark? The truth…is that there is no such thing."  
  
Clark nodded as Chloe continued, "And…quite frankly, I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
They turned to one another again, they eyes locking together in an intense gaze, before returning the vista before them.  
  
They didn't known what would happen next. All that they knew was they had each other; and that was enough. 


	12. Epilogue

Title: The Truth About Normal  
  
Author: LanaraofEarth  
  
Rating: PG-13 ish...  
  
Disclaimer: We all know the show Smallville and it's characters aren't mine...although I wish Clark and Lex were.... and, so please don't sue me.... I'm just borrowing them for a little while...  
  
Note: Words etc. in * are a character's inner thoughts/dialogue.  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
Chloe entered the old office of the Torch and found her husband leaning back in her old desk chair, eyes closed and a goofy smile on his face.  
  
She walked slowly across the floor towards the editor's desk, a smile of her own making its way onto her lips.  
  
Clark's hair was still a mop upon his head, which clung lazily to his striking features.  
  
Chloe tilted her head to the side as she sat herself on the edge of the desk by his propped up feet. She hiked her blue and green skirt up, exposing some thigh. Her husband was clad in a dress-casual navy blue suit, with a light blue silk shirt underneath.  
  
She couldn't bring herself to disturb him just yet and so, was content for the moment to just watch him. Her gaze swept over his strong, lean, yet muscled form. He was absolutely gorgeous. It never failed to amaze her how much she loved this man.  
  
Chloe pushed herself off of the desk and walked the foot to her husband's head. There, she gazed down lovingly, her eyes shining brightly with the love she had for him. A love so strong that it had survived, and grown ever brighter because of, all of the things that they had been through over the years.  
  
Even though he wasn't a young boy any more, Chloe was always amazed at how boyishly handsome he still looked, especially when he was asleep.  
  
She couldn't help herself as her eyes rested on his lips and she slowly bent down until her lips met his in a sweet kiss.  
  
Clark's hands snaked up behind her head and held her in place as he responded to the caress.  
  
When they pulled back a moment later Chloe swatted Clark on the chest.  
  
Clark's eyes widened, "Hey!"  
  
Chloe wasn't about to relent, "You were awake, you pig!"  
  
Clark grinned playfully up at his wife, "So?"  
  
"So? I thought that you were asleep…"  
  
"Wanting to play a more feminist version of sleeping beauty, again?" Clarks grin grew into a full smile as Chloe went to swat him again. Clark caught her wrist mid air and pulled her down into his lap where he planted a hungry kiss on her luscious lips.  
  
Chloe blinked as Clark pulled back a moment later as she tried to regain her sense. "Hey! I was trying to be indignantly angry there mister. That was NOT playing fair, Mr. Kent."  
  
Chloe's comment only served to make Clark more playful as he replied, "What's not FAIR, Mrs. Kent, is how beautiful you look when you're angry…how is a man to resist?"  
  
Chloe tried to stop the grin that blossomed on her face as she played with her husband and lowered her eyes suggestively, "Well, that is just the point, Mr. Kent…you aren't supposed to resist."  
  
Clark growled playfully and pulled his wife closer to him as he captured her lips with his own again. Their tongues duelled together as their mouths caressed one another lovingly.  
  
Chloe cupped her husbands face with both of her hands as they continued to do battle in a war that neither ever wanted to win.  
  
Chloe was the one to break the kiss this time as she pulled Clarks lower lip slightly before placing a soft peck on his mouth.  
  
Clark wasn't content to stop there and started to rain loving kisses and nibbles along his wife's jaw and down her neck to her shoulders.  
  
Chloe moaned softly and muttered distractedly, "We…ah…we really shouldn't be doing this here, a student could come in here at any moment."  
  
Clark murmured back against Chloe's skin, unwilling to stop just yet, "That never stopped us before…"  
  
Chloe smiled as she remembered all of the times when she and Clark had gotten so involved with one another that they had been caught by various students, friends…teachers…and parents.  
  
Clark pulled back a moment later after placing one last soft kiss on the ivory skin of his wife's shoulder. He still couldn't get enough of her, not matter how much time passed, or what happened, he always wanted her, needed her and loved her.  
  
Chloe slid her palm along Clarks jaw as she spoke, "So, what were you dreaming about earlier when I came in."  
  
Clark smiled, "I was just remembering when I finally told you the truth…about who I was."  
  
Chloe's brow furrowed slightly, "Why would you want to think about that? It wasn't exactly the happiest moment in our lives."  
  
"No, but it was the catalyst for everything else that has happened since. No matter how horrible it might have been... something beautiful came out of it."  
  
Chloe absently ran her hands threw her husbands hair as she replied, "What?"  
  
Clark's hands were doing some wandering of their own as one slid up to rest on the small of her back and the other cupped her face. "The beginning of us."  
  
Chloe smiled brightly down at Clark and tears glistened in her eyes at his words. The man came out with the most beautiful and heart warming phrases sometimes. It wasn't fair how easily he diffused her anger or distracted her from a very righteous argument.  
  
Clark slowly started to pull Chloe down to him for another ardent kiss when the door to the Torch office flew open and a semi-flustered, semi-annoyed Pete Ross stood in the doorway.  
  
He rolled his eyes heavenward at the scene that met his eyes, "I knew it…I knew that you two were here, doing whatever it is that you were doing…" Clark opened his mouth to speak but his friend interrupted him, "I don't want to know, whatever it is…I do not want to know. I just came here to drag your hormonally challenged butts down to the gym. Everything's about to start and I thought that you both might want to actually be present seeing as Chloe is giving the first speech."  
  
Both Chloe and Clark grinned at their friend before Clark picked up his wife and walked over to Pete.  
  
Chloe's eyes widened in embarrassment, "Clark! What are you doing? Put me down; come on…I CAN walk you know! I haven't spent the twenty-odd years of my life being carried around like a damsel in distress."  
  
Clarks grin grew but he didn't put his wife down as he walked passed Pete, "Thanks for the heads up man!"  
  
Pete shook his head, "Uh huh, jeese…married couples, I swear you two get worse as you get older…and I thought that you were bad in high school!"  
  
All he got in response was the fading sound of Chloe trying to convince Clark to put her down  
  
"I mean it Clark, super hero or not I will kick your ass if you do not put me down RIGHT now. Remember what happened to William Wallace? That will seem like an over the top bondage session compared to what I will do to you! The name Bobbit ring a bell? Cause it'll be your new nickname if you go anywhere near that gymnasium with me in your arms!"  
  
Pete shook his head, but a smile made its way to his face as he trailed after his friends. Nothing was ever normal with those two, but that's what he loved about them. Pete quickly caught up with his two frolicking friends and together they made their way to the gym for the opening ceremonies of their ten year high school reunion.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
* Wow, there were some times when I never thought that I would finish this thing, but it has been wonderful to write and I am toying with the idea of writing a sequel which would deal with the aftermath of the revelation of Clark's secret. Let me know what you think and again, thank you to everyone who wrote comments etc about my story, it meant a lot and helped to keep me going. And thank you to the show and its amazing writers and to the great Smallville fan fiction that others greater than myself have written. 


End file.
